


Twin story

by herumtreiber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Marauders' Era, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canonical pairings. This short story explores the idea of the twin of the Boy-Who-Lived, otherwise following canon. A tale of Lily Evans' cunning and triumph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin story

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from the song 'You light up my life' by Joel Brooks.

_****___

* * *

**May 2nd, 1981**

James Potter was walking down Old Compton Street in Soho, whistling distractedly a Lennon song. Lily introduced him to the music of the Beatles; his wife had been shocked when John was murdered last December, commenting that it was a bad omen. James thought that Lily worried too much, he would make sure that nothing happened to them. The Marauders would come through in the end, they always did. He fidgeted with the sleeve of the overcoat he wore over his Auror robes and looked at his watch, it was four o'clock.

He lifted his gaze, frowning at the clouds above, presaging a thunderstorm. James worried about the news the Head Auror imparted to him. Voldemort had struck again, murdering a Muggleborn family. The Auror sighed tiredly; things didn't look too bright for the Light Side.

The full moon having occurred two days ago, Remus was too tired to venture into London with him.

Suddenly a dark shape loomed from the shadows and pounced on the Gryffindor. He fell down with a loud thump and was assaulted by the vivacious black animal. James grimaced at the dog slobbering all over his face.

With a start, James recognised the mammal and whipped out his wand to conjure the latest edition of the _Observer_. He hit the dog's muzzle with the paper as the Grim whined piteously. He growled, "Tsk, Tsk, Siri, you know not to startle me!"

The black dog sat on his hind paws looking innocently at James whilst he lolled his tongue. When this failed to pacify the wizard, the dog reluctantly transformed into a disgruntled Sirius Black. The Animagus pouted, glaring half-heartedly at his best friend. "Awww James, you're no fun!"

Potter sighed and passed his right hand through his untameable leonine mane. He had left a message for Frank Longbottom. He hoped he would bring little Neville to their house so he could play with Harry and Daniel. He frowned at the chastised Animagus. "How did you know where I was? Frank told you?"

"No. Peter told me you were going to the Ministry; I found you'd left the office. Emmeline Vance told me you'd gone to run an errand here." Sirius fingered his moustache. "By Merlin's wet beard, Emmeline is a helpful person! Anyway, seeing how it's going to rain, I decided to look for you."

James replied sarcastically, "How did you know that?"

Sirius scrunched up his face, obviously offended. "My inner dog knows when it'll rain." The Animagus whistled admiringly. "Wormtail always seem to know what is going on. Wish Moony was as connected."

The two friends walked along the cobbled street and Sirius touched James' overcoat. "I was visiting Andie and decided to surprise you."

James lifted the rim of his glasses as he shook his head. "You know your cousin likes to be called by her full name, Andromeda."

* * *

Lily Potter finished her lonely snack, staring out the kitchen windows in their home in Godric's Hollow. She brushed the bread crumbs off her white blouse. She took out her wand from her skirt and cast a heating charm.

She hurried upstairs when she heard a twin crying, glancing fleetingly at the front page of the Muggle paper before leaving the kitchen. A stern Maggie Thatcher looked back from the front page, appearing to be like Minerva McGonagall in one of her mellow days. Below the headline there was the photo of the glamorous Lady Diana Spencer holding the arm of the Prince of Wales. The couple would wed next July. Lily walked down the hall as she sighed, imagining the couple living happily ever after.

She ran when the baby started bawling. Lily suspected it was Daniel, the fussy one. Harry was mostly a quiet and contented baby but his twin always cried, demanding her complete attention. She opened the door of the nursery, whose walls were painted in blue with little golden snitches flying around. James had magically animated them, observing that Harry would be a great Gryffindor Seeker one day. He forgot about Daniel, as was his wont.

Lily bit her lip as she entered the nursery. That was the problem; James concentrated most of his attention on Harry. He was convinced the green-eyed baby would be the one to fulfil the Prophecy; it was what Dumbledore said.

James was a devoted follower of the Headmaster whilst Lily was quite more sceptical of the old wizard. To her, Albus' twinkling eyes were more indicative of madness than genius.

The Marauders adored the old wizard though. Lily frowned, remembering the way Dumbledore allowed them free rein at Hogwarts. He'd looked the other way when Severus had been almost killed by Sirius' prank. He'd kept secret what occurred when they cursed Lucius Malfoy and made it impossible for him to have more than one child; whereupon Malfoy had become more entrenched in his adherence to Voldemort, despairing at the fact that the Light side was unable to chastise its followers.

After giving Daniel his green rattler that was on the corner of the cot, Lily changed Harry's diapers and fed him his milk bottle, liberally mixed with chocolate. Harry appeared to have James' sweet tooth. Lily smiled lovingly at her son, brushing away his dark locks, as thick as his father's. She rubbed softly his unblemished forehead whilst Harry gurgled happily, verdant green eyes looking up at his mother.

Daniel started crying again. She hurried to the cot and took out her other son. He had her auburn hair and James' hazel eyes. Lily walked to and fro, rocking the disgruntled baby in her arms as she softly sang her favourite melody until the red-headed baby calmed down.

_Rollin' at sea, adrift on the water  
Could it be finally I'm turning for home?  
Finally a chance to say  
Hey, I love you  
Never again to be all alone_

Daniel finally smiled at her and Lily laid him down next to Harry. The babies gurgled at each other until Danny chucked his rattler at Harry. The green-eyed baby retaliated by throwing his bottle at Daniel. It hit him on his chest, which made Danny cry again.

Lily sighed, lifting her gaze to the ceiling whilst she softly cooed to the unruly twins, "Boys, don't fight so much. You should learn to be friendly to each other, you are brothers after all."

Lily tiptoed out of the nursery after the twins finally fell asleep. She went downstairs to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of Darjeeling tea. As she sat down for a brief moment of blessed quiet, she looked towards the parlour. On the wall above the couch there was an embroidered tapestry depicting the Potter coat of arms. She smiled, watching the griffin with its wings unfurled amidst wildflowers; the Hogwarts towers on the background.

She enjoyed the wonderful symmetry of the tapestry and the slight asymmetry of the griffin, which added to the overall effect of majesty and simplicity.

Lilly sighed wistfully as she delicately sipped her tea, inhaling the wonderful aroma which hinted at exotic places she hoped to visit someday. If only things were as simple as the situation Lady Diana enjoyed. The Potters were under strict isolation at Godric's Hollow. Voldemort was intent on destroying them because of Trelawney's Prophecy. Furthermore, strife was rife amongst the Marauders.

James and Sirius doubted Remus, forgetting the deep friendship between them. Lily distrusted Peter Pettigrew. The man seemed entirely too much his Animagus, his shifty eyes resembling a rat's beady eyes. He disappeared mysteriously, and when the other Marauders asked him where he had been, Pettigrew simply shrugged off their questions.

Lily had cast a location charm on the shifty Animagus a few days before. She was puzzled when the charm stopped working near London, a magical feat surely impossible for the mediocre Wizard.

She confided her worries about Peter's strange behaviour to James, only to be dismissed. Her husband could be so irritating, insisting that Peter would never betray them because he was a Gryffindor. When Lily pointed out that Remus was also a Gryffindor, James huffed and went out; a few minutes later she heard the thudding sound of gnomes being thrown out of the garden. The man could be so dense!

They were under the _Fidelius_ charm. Their friends knew Lily had given birth but the Potters kept under wraps the fact they had twins. Nobody knew outside the Marauders, not even Dumbledore. Lily had cajoled Peter to perform an Unbreakable Vow never to speak of the fact that they were the parents of two boys.

Lily distrusted Dumbledore. The Headmaster was too intent on winning the war; he devised convoluted and ultimately unfruitful tactics. He had pampered the Marauders and dismissed their ruthless pranks as juvenile offenses whilst professing to be unbiased.

Lily stood up and took some crumpets from atop the refrigerator. She ate them distractedly as she thought about her lost friend, Severus. She missed his acerbic wit and different approach to solving problems. If only she hadn't cut him off completely because of his rude remark, perhaps he could have been saved from the dark path he seemed intent to follow. When Lily thought he had been chastised enough, after several months, she tried to speak with Severus but it was too late. He brushed her off; there was no time to reconcile after they finished school. They left Hogwarts and settled into their jobs, thus Severus was lost to her.

Lily felt the world closing in on them. The war was going badly for her side and Voldemort seemed unstoppable. The evil man was very cunning. Dumbledore appeared ineffective and the Marauders were rife with doubts. James trusted the Headmaster with their lives, which Lily refused to do.

She looked toward the parlour and saw the tapestry, noticing a stray beam of sunlight falling on the Potter relic, highlighting its symmetry and spare arrangement. At that moment she had an epiphany.

Symmetry. They had two babies instead of one, so the Prophecy was flawed because it spoke only of one baby born to parents who defied Voldemort. If that evil man should ever find out about the twins, he would attack or use one of her sons against the other.

The twins were their trump card, but as soon as Voldemort was apprised of that fact, they would lose that advantage.

The diminutive Professor Flitwick had visited the cottage the other week. He'd casually mentioned an old charm whilst having tea with his favourite student. After he left, Lily had gone to the bedroom and frantically perused her books. She compared notes and completed the spell she had been perfecting for many months, which would allow her sons to survive the Voldemort's wrath.

It was Old Magic, a charm that dealt with sacrifice and the power of love. Lily's gaze softened, recalling her research. She had discovered fascinating titbits about the magical bonds between twins.

Lily went to the parlour and absently stroked the fabric of the tapestry. It was said that magical twins shared a soul. When she visited the Burrow and talked to Molly, she had observed the three-year old Weasley twins. They often anticipated each other's moves and finished their sentences as if they could read their minds.

The red-headed woman muttered the Prophecy, " _...either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._ "

If Voldemort should fulfil the Prophecy, bearing in mind that her sons shared a soul, he would have to kill the Potter twins _simultaneously._

_The power the Dark Lord knows not_ was the twin bond he knew nothing about!

* * *

Lily mentioned her insight to James, who scoffed and continued reading the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet. The redhead continued her research though, finding hints of dark rituals involving the division of a soul to cheat Death.

She was distracted from her contemplations when she heard something scratching against the kitchen window. She opened it to admit her owl Akela; the bird looked a bit under the weather. She hooted dolefully and Lily noted with growing anger her broken feathers. She had sent a letter to Petunia, gently asking about her nephew Dudley.

Lily glared at the unopened letter attached to one of the claws. Her owl was treated just as bad as she had been. Petunia remained as intractable and obdurate as always, quite worse since she had married her fat beau, Vernon Dursley.

Thankfully, Lily prevailed on James to assign the guardianship of the boys to Frank and Alice Longbottom in case something happened to the Potters.

Lily needed a plan to thwart Voldemort's designs using his own Slytherin tactics. More than that, she wanted to insure her babies grew up and survived the coming war.

It was time for a slight asymmetry, just like James' tapestry. She would hide one of her sons in daylight, right under the gaze of the evil Voldemort. She would separate the twins and lose one of her sons, but doing that she would save both.

With a heavy heart, Lily returned to the nursery and swished her willow wand expertly as she cast the spell that would bind the magical bond between her sons until such a time as Voldemort was finally dead.

There was only one obstacle in her path: James.

Lily knew her husband would acquiesce to her plans because he only had eyes for Harry. In his mind he was already the Chosen One, the son that would follow his footsteps in Gryffindor and cover the Potter name in glory. Daniel was just too whiny to interest him.

* * *

When James and Sirius arrived at the Hollow it was sunset, and the trees cast large shadows over the property. Sirius fingered the rough bark of the large oak in front of the stone wall. It was where they sought shelter during the summer rains. The stone cottage was quite neat; the birches and a lonely hawthorn protected the dwellers from indiscreet gazes.

James opened the door and motioned the Animagus inside not out of politeness, but to insure that Sirius did not jinx him.

Sirius espied Lily and waved at her, a smile curving his lips upward. "How are you, Lils? What about my godson?"

Without waiting for an answer, the Animagus bounded up the stairs. He entered the nursery and startled the twins, who cried when they were suddenly awoken by Sirius' loud noises. They stopped bawling and giggled happily when they recognised their favourite uncle. Sirius delighted them when he transformed into a black dog and allowed them to pull his fur.

Remus was also beloved, although he didn't transform into a cute animal. In contrast, the twins cried the only time they saw Peter transform into a grey rat.

In the kitchen, James kissed Lily's cheek as he sought to steal one of her chocolate cookies. She slapped his hand and took her wand out of her pocket, muttering softly, " _Accio cookies"_ to liberate them from the ravenous Auror.

A disgruntled James looked sharply at her as Lily put the cookie on the plate. "Wait until dinnertime, James."

Lily served James and Sirius a simple dinner; shepherd's pie and James' favourite, treacle tart. They were about to start when Remus stumbled out of the Floo, wiping his threadbare coat to get rid of the ash. The werewolf looked haggard but happy.

"See what I found in the flea market in Notting Hill? The Muggles thought it was a joke!" Remus waved a rare copy of _Dark Arts for dummies._

Sirius motioned for his friend to sit beside him and waved his wand to fetch some shepherd's pie for the werewolf.

"Your cooking is superb as always, Lily," said Lupin whilst he shot a smile at the redhead. "I'm sorry I've missed our weekly dinners, but I've been looking for that tome."

He motioned to Sirius, who was clutching his hands. "Remus, your book bit me!"

Lupin chuckled softly. "Sorry, Sirius. But right now? That book will help us find a way to thwart He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Turning to James, Remus reached for the goblet and took a sip. "What is the scuttlebutt in the Ministry?"

Potter shook his head whilst he recalled Lily's words concerning their friend. In his heart, James didn't believe Remus would betray him. Peter's sly words had made him doubt the werewolf, but he decided to trust his instincts. "The war's going badly, Remus."

The Marauders discussed the grim news during the meal. When they finished, Remus and Sirius thanked Lily and went upstairs to visit the twins. Remus smiled at Sirius' antics whilst the Animagus played with Harry and Danny, who was Lupin's godson.

Lily asked James about Wormtail after their friends left.

"Peter left the country," said James absently.

Lily nervously fingered her apron. "James, what if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named finally finds us, what'll we do?"

"I trust Albus completely. He won't find us. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard of the age."

"I'm not sure about him, James," said Lily soothingly, "that prophecy only talks about one wizard who'll face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, not two. How does it explain the twins?"

James shook his head. "I don't know, Lily. Perhaps Neville is the child of Prophecy?"

Lily shook her head, looking intently at her husband. "James, the only advantage we have against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are the twins. No one knows about them. Only the Marauders."

James ruffled his unruly hair. "What do you suggest, Lily?"

"I think we should be a little Slytherin. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is smart but fallible." She took a deep breath before taking the plunge that would separate her from one of her beloved sons. "Let's pretend we only have a son. We'll hide the other."

Lily nervously tugged her auburn curls. "Let's give away one of the twins. I know the perfect parents. Narcissa and Lucius lost their daughter Cassiopeia in an Auror raid. I can send them an owl to their summer manor in France."

James was aghast. "But…"

"I know they are a Dark family," said Lily, her words coming in a rush, "but they loved their daughter very much. I watched them with her in Diagon Alley. I could see the adoring look in their faces."

"So you want to—"

"Give them Danny. It's a good disguise." Lily sighed sadly. "It's perfect for Danny. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named won't suspect the son of his follower is a Potter. When the twins grow up? I'm sure they'll keep each other on their toes."

James shook his head whilst Lily looked at the tapestry, saying firmly, "I'm sure they'll be close friends, and they will survive the War."

"I don't know, Lily." James stood up and rubbed his face tiredly. "Let me think about it."

* * *

Three days later, James read in the Daily Prophet about the murder of Edgar Bones and his family. He put the paper down and turned to Lily. "You've read the Prophet?"

"It's awful about poor Edgar," said Lily whilst she held the skillet. "He was a superb wizard."

"I'm convinced. Let's do it your way." James took the cup of coffee with trembling fingers. "I'd rather watch Daniel become a Dark Wizard than see our sons murdered."

After James left for the Ministry, Lily thought about the time when Danny smiled for the first time. Holding that thought in her mind, she cast the Patronus charm.

The silver gazelle appeared and Lily composed a message for Narcissa.

One time, Lily had met her in the Apothecary when she was buying Graphorn parts. Mrs. Malfoy gave her tips regarding one of Lily's projects, an improved Everlasting elixir.

Lily suspected that the advice ultimately came from Severus Snape, but a tentative friendship had grown between the two women. She hoped it would grow stronger given time.

* * *

On Midsummer Day, Lucius Malfoy Apparated from France. Exchanging a few curt words, Malfoy took a crying Daniel from the safety and warmth of his mother's arms.

Lily was distraught and miserable as she tried to comfort a crying Harry, who sorely missed his sibling. She stared forlornly at Daniel's empty cot. The witch nervously pulled her thick red tresses, consoling herself with the thought that her little baby was safe, hidden under Voldemort's nose.

The next time Sirius and Remus came over, Lily _obliviated_ their memories of Daniel. It was painful but she would do everything to save her sons.

On the second Monday of July, Pettigrew came over. Noticing that Daniel was missing, Peter walked out of the kitchen door, seeking the chance to leave Godric's Hollow whilst Lily was busy reading. He'd taken a few steps toward the hawthorn tree when Lily called him softly from the door, making a stabbing motion with her willow wand. "By the way, Peter, _Obliviate_!"

He fell with a satisfying thud as Lily smiled. She didn't use cushioning charms, knowing that the pain was a little bit of what the rat deserved.

In August Lucius and Narcissa performed a blood adoption of little Daniel, become Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**October 31st 1981**

Lily rushes up the stairs, heeding James' admonition. She knows that they've been betrayed by the traitor Pettigrew. She has the consolation that Danny is safely hidden in plain sight. Lily knows in her heart that the twins will bring the fall of Voldemort. No matter what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tries to do, he won't be able to kill her boys. There's a measure of comfort in that as the Dark wizard breaks into the room.

Lily knows despair and fear as she pleads with Voldemort to kill her and not Harry, yet she is filled with love and hope as she directs a last look at the green-eyed toddler. Voldemort has fallen neatly into her trap.

As the green light of _Avada Kedavra_ envelops her and extinguishes her life, Lily's last thought is of her precious babies.

Harry's white blanket falls heavily to the floor.

**1991**

Draco offers his hand to Harry Potter, hoping the black-haired wizard will become his friend. He's always had a strange fascination for the Boy-Who-Lived. When he met the boy wizard in Madam Malkin's, Malfoy wanted to impress him though he had no idea who he was.

When Potter rejects him, Draco feels pain that goes beyond his wounded pride. During the following week, he decides that if he can't have Potter's friendship, he will earn his enmity. The ties that bind him to his twin slowly twist.

**1992**

When Draco faces Harry in front of Gilderoy Lockhart, he has a very Dark spell on the tip of his tongue but something deep inside him, a force that he is barely aware of, convinces him to change the curse in the nick of time. He shouts instead, " _Serpensortia_!"

**1997**

Harry confronts Draco in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Whilst Draco starts casting _Crucio_ at him, Harry reacts with _Sectumsempra_. There's a second of utter quiet after Draco falls to the floor and Harry feels a sharp echo of Draco's pain. Unbeknownst to Harry, the spell is fatal. The warp and weft of the twin bond has grown twisted and weak after their years of rivalry, but it won't allow the twins to kill each other.

Draco escapes Hogwarts after the confrontation in the Astronomy Tower, eventually facing the irate Dark Lord. Voldemort puts Draco under _Cruciatus_ and is about to cast _Avada Kedavra_. The evil wizard senses something strange about the situation and he refrains, allowing the Malfoy boy to live for the moment.

When Bellatrix brings the three captives to the parlour of Malfoy Manor, Draco immediately knows who they are. He keeps mum, knowing that the Dark Lord will wreak terrible vengeance because of this. He simply cannot bear the thought of causing Harry's death.

**May 2nd 1998**

Draco shouts during the confrontation in the Room of Hidden Things, distracting Crabbe and Goyle for precious moments, time enough to insure the Golden Trio is able to fight back.

In the raging inferno of the _Fiendfyre_ , Harry is flying out of the Room of Requirement when he hears Malfoy's desperate cries. Something deep inside him pushes him to rescue Malfoy, even though the blond has caused him and his friends a lot of pain.

After the fateful journey in the Forbidden Forest, Harry walks toward Hogwars to face Voldemort for the last time.

* * *

James turns to Lily. "Why didn't you let me tell Harry about his twin, Lils?"

Lily rolls her eyes and mutters softly about thick-headed male spirits. "It's not the right time, James. Harry has to face Voldemort with a clear head. After the battle, Harry and Draco will know."

Lily crosses her arms. "So what do you think of Draco now?"

James huffs. "He is still a bit too whiny…" He shuts up when Lily glares at him, hurrying to add, "He surely loves his family."

Sirius interrupts his friend, holding back laughter. "C'mon, Lils! Admit you're not always right. You thought Harry and Draco would become very good friends!"

Lily glares at her friend. "Siri, I know you want to go and do some mischief with Peeves. Don't you dare!"

Remus pats Sirius' shoulder. "I admit I didn't know why you persuaded us to cheer Harry's decision to sacrifice himself until I realised he can't be killed unless Draco dies too. Masterful stroke, Lily!"

Lily turns to her side and smiles fondly. "Time you got here, Severus. You'll help me keep an eye on these unruly Marauders."

* * *

During the encounter in the mental representation of King's Cross, Dumbledore refrains from telling Harry that the reason he is able to return to the living is the twin bond he shares with Draco. The Headmaster knows that an irate Lily Potter is formidable in whatever realm. Dumbledore smiles, knowing that the fraternal bond is the reason why Harry is able to wield the Elder wand.

In the Final Battle, Harry knows he has to save Draco from the prowling Death Eater that confronts him. It has little to do with goodness and light, it is rather a natural imperative that he should do so.

**June 1998**

During the Malfoys' trial in the Wizengamot, Harry testifies in their favour because he cannot stand the thought of Draco going to Azkaban. The ties that inextricably bind him to the blond Slytherin continue to pull relentlessly, even if the twins remain unaware of them.

* * *

**July 3rd 1998**

Harry finally got around to going to Gringott's and assuming his responsibilities as head of the Potter and Black families, which included reading the Will of James and Lily Potter.

Admittedly it took him some time to set foot on Gringott's, but he was afraid the goblins would require some penance for his foray into Bellatrix' vault.

The goblin Darkcutter led him to the Inheritance department after a rollercoaster ride in a rickety old cart, not unlike the first time he came to Gringott's with Hagrid.

They arrived to the dank office, softly lit by several sconces. A goblin named Steelshank and Draco Malfoy were already seated. Harry was pleased to see that Malfoy appeared to have gained weight and he had a tan. Draco seemed happier than the last time Harry saw him at the Wizengamot during his trial. He sported his usual smirk and nodded to the dumbfounded Harry.

Darkcutter proceeded to take out the Potters' Will and a small silver memory vial.

The goblin read aloud the document:

_This is the magical Will of James and Lily Potter. The Potter Estate is to be divided in two equal parts and given to our son Harry James Potter and his twin brother, Draco Charlus_ _Malfoy._

"What is this? A new prank?" shouted Draco, interrupting the reading.

He whipped out his mother's wand and pointed it at Harry. "You'll pay for this, Potter!"

Steelshank broke the confrontation, tapping his long fingers against the vial on the table. "In the covering letter, Mrs. Potter wrote she provided the memory in case Mr. Malfoy reacted this way."

He pointed to the Pensieve in the corner. The goblin walked to the magical instrument and upended the vial. Harry exchanged a look with Draco, who shrugged and went to the Pensieve, submerging his face in the cold liquid.

The memory showed a blue nursery with painted golden snitches fluttering in the walls. A beautiful auburn-haired witch was singing a song to a redheaded baby. The melody was hauntingly beautiful and Draco recognised it.

Listening to Wizarding lullabies, he'd been struck by their beauty and he'd tried to grasp an elusive pattern suggesting warmth and love, a faint memory of a beautiful woman singing softly to him. Now he knew this was the original.

The scene shifted to a whispered conversation between James and Lily Potter; upon hearing it, Draco was completely convinced. As unlikely as it seemed, Harry was his brother. He empathised with Lily's plight. The need to protect family at all costs was something he was well acquainted with. It forced him to try to kill Dumbledore. He realised it was something he had inherited from both set of parents.

* * *

**September 1st 2017**

After Draco nodded to Harry and the Head Auror acknowledged his gesture, Harry turned away and rolled his eyes. Ron and Draco had fought viciously over the outcome of a Quidditch game and now they were pretending they hated each other. It was a difficult situation, standing between his brother and his best friend. He really wanted to thwack them in the head, them and their redheaded temper!

It took time for the twins to get along but they were pushed together by grim memories of the war.

Harry was a good counterweight to Draco's arrogance. He convinced his twin to propose to Astoria Greengrass. Draco insisted the girl was too young for him until Harry suggested a game of one-on-one, if Harry caught the Snitch Draco would take the plunge.

Needless to say Harry won and the blond Slytherin proposed to Astoria the next month.

Harry would grudgingly admit Draco proved pivotal in his love life, too. After trying in vain to convince Harry to express his feelings for Ginny, Draco gave his twin the address of ' _The raging Hippogriff,_ ' a new Wizarding pub near Diagon Alley.

Waitinf for Draco, Harry had downed three shots of firewhiskey. He was quite irritated at his brother's absence. Lifting the rim of his glasses with his pinkie, he looked up at a thin brunette girl who squeezed his shoulder.

"May I sit here?"

"By all means."

Harry ordered two more shots and made small talk with the woman, who listened attentively when he explained his insecurities in dealing with his girlfriend.

An hour later, the witch suddenly transformed into Ginny. Harry pinched his arm, hard. He had the notion he had had too much to drink. They got married the next year.

He had ruefully concluded that Draco combined Lily's careful schemes with Lucius' arrogance; no wonder many of his plans backfired so badly.

As the Hogwarts Express gathered speed and left them behind, Harry saw his nephew Scorpius getting into Albus' compartment. With any luck, the two cousins would get along well in Hogwarts. Harry shook his head and smiled wryly; he hoped their sons would treat each other _infinitely_ better than he and Draco had.

* * *

**June 5th 2130**

Draco was so tired and lonely. His two children, Scorpius and Cassiopeia, together with his grandchildren were in France. Harry was on his annual pilgrimage to Dumbledore's tomb. He missed Astoria, who had passed away last year.

He hummed softly to himself as he fingered the green silk sheets and finally fell asleep in the Manor's master bedroom.

He woke up as the first light of dawn illuminated the tapestry with the Malfoy coat of arms. He tiredly rubbed his eyes, recognising the faces of his two mothers, Narcissa and Lily.

Ever since he learned of Lily's sacrifice, Draco had yearned to meet her. He often discussed her with Harry as he gazed longingly at the few photos Harry had of their parents. He sorely missed Narcissa, too. It was a sad day when he lost his mother.

Draco said softly, "The time has come?"

Narcissa smiled mischievously. "'Tis time, my little Dragon. James and Sirius went to fetch Harry. Hurry, my son, because Lucius, Severus and Remus are planning some mischief. I shudder to think what those five will unleash once the Marauders and their sons are reunited."

Lily smiled down at her darling Danny and touched wonderingly his face. "Come, Draco, for the next big adventure awaits us."

Draco touched his mother's hand as Lily tenderly sang the words he'd first heard so many years ago.

_You light up my life,  
you give me hope to carry on  
You light up my days,  
and fill my nights with song._

The green sheets fell softly to the floor.

 

**THE END**

 

**  
**


End file.
